


Velvet Valentine

by Beachwolfwandering



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Passionate Sex, Soft romantic boys, proposal, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachwolfwandering/pseuds/Beachwolfwandering
Summary: Sal wants to surprise Larry for Valentine's day, but he didn't plan for Larry to be two steps ahead.A Quick little Valentine's Day fic for you guys!
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Velvet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! Taking a little break from "Good Boy" because I'm prepping to go to a convention in a few days, so I whipped up this Valentine's Day fic for you guys! Nothing too spectacular, just some cute, soft, romatic boys!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

"That'll be $47.99 sir." The tall silver haired cashier quips happily as Sal fishes his wallet from his back pocket.

"And that includes the plush too?" He hands over a $50 and delicately lifts the vase of assorted lilies, admiring the different hues.

Holding the change out for Sal, the cashier nods. "Yes sir it does. I'll go get it for you from the back."

Sal hums as he takes the change and crams it in his pocket, watching as the jovial cashier disappears into the backroom of the flower shop. He sighs, briefly thinking that maybe he's doing too much, but the cashier returning ceases his nagging thoughts.

"Here we are!" He holds out a relatively large brown wolf plush, its limbs hanging loose below it in a carefree sway. 

Sal chuckles as he takes the exceptionally cute plush and tucks it under his arm. "Thank you so much for all your help!"

"That's what I'm here for." He smiles softly and tucks a stray section of hair behind his ear. "I hope your sweetie likes the stuff your getting them."

"Oh I'm sure he will." Sal feels his lips curl into a lopsided grin under his prosthetic and he hums happily as he lifts the flowers once again. "I hope you have a happy Valentine's day too!"

The cashier waves softly as Sal exits the shop, the little bell on the door twinkling softly as the door opens and closes.

Sal loads the plush and flowers next to the box with his bottle of elderberry wine, chocolate covered cherries, and the dinner he had staying warm in an insulated travel container. He swings into his seat and turns the keys, his old Volvo grumbling to life as he briefly stops to fidget with his black tie. He tightens it slightly then pulls a small box awkwardly from his jeans pocket. Opening it with a small creek of its hinges, he hums as he runs his thumb over the smooth black ring inside. He nods softly before tucking it back in his pocket, hastily buckling his seat belt over his white button up and tie. 

He pulls out of the flower shop parking lot and taps his fingers nervously on the steering wheel as he makes the short drive to Larry's apartment. He knew he was doing what he felt was right in his heart, but he couldn't quite get past all the butterflies beating around in his gut. 

The old brick building looms almost ominously over him as he pulls in to park. He swings into the spot next to Larry's beat up old Chevy impala and shuts his engine off. He hated how much this building looked like the old Addison apartments. 

He sneers as he opens his door and clambers out. He had been relieved when the old apartments got torn down, the city finally determining it unfit for living after several tenets got sick and died from toxic mold. Nothing would ever make him forget the terrible things that happened when old man Addison went crazy from the spores and started trying to poison everyone with his tea.

He shakes his head to dispel the unpleasant memories and he sees the curtains flutter in Larry's window. He grins under his prosthetic, Larry had been waiting for him at the window like an anxious puppy.

He quickly collects the items, arranging them so the flowers sit in front of the plush on top of the box, and makes his way to the main door of the building. He almost stumbles as he goes to knock the door open with his hip, not expecting Larry to be right there and to open it right before he makes contact.

"I'm so sorry!!" He steadies Sal and a soft blush dusts his cheeks as he sees all the stuff in Sal's hands. "Is this all for me?"

"Happy Valentine's day!" Sal hums happily as he passes the box to Larry. "I got you lilies since you think roses are cliché, I hope that's okay."

Larry's eyes shimmer with tears as he scans the box, its contents being comprised of all his favourite things. "I love it Sal.. I love you."

He quickly leans and kisses Sal's prosthetic cheek, making the smaller man chuckle softly. 

"We should go inside now Larbear. Our dinner is going to get cold if we stand here any longer." Sal gently rests his hand on Larry's arm for a moment before retracting it as they shuffle into the hallway. 

"About that..." Larry blushes more as he heads towards his apartment door. "I may have also cooked for us, becuase you didn't say you were bringing anything."

"That's okay. We can save my stuff for tomorrow." Sal lags a little behind, blushing under his prosthetic as he rakes his eyes over Larry's ass in his absurdly tight jeans. 

His messy hair is pulled in an equally messy bun, his black button up being hastily tucked into his waistband while his sleves are neatly rolled to his elbows. 

"You mind grabbing that for me?" Larry stops and looks over his shoulder, momentarily confusing Sal and making him blush down his neck.

"Wha- but... We're... The hall.." Sal fumbles with his words as Larry chuckles.

"The door, you perv, not my ass." Larry steps aside and motions with his head at the door. "You can grab my ass once we're inside."

Sal hastily opens the door and allows Larry in ahead of him, his blush burning down his neck as he shuffles in behind him.

The delicious smells of cooked meat and the sweet notes of what Sal can only imagine to be cheesecake waft towards them as they head towards the living room. 

As Larry sets the box down on his sofa, he removes the wine from the box and turns to Sal. "This will go really nice with dinner."

"God it smells fucking amazing Larry." Sal reaches back and unhooks his prosthetic, setting it on the side table and inhaling deeply. "Did you make cheesecake?"

Larry chuckles as Sal turns towards him, catching that his button up is undone to mid-chest, and his face ignites again with a blush. "Yeah I actually did make a cheesecake. It took ages to get right, but this one is perfect."

"You uh.. You had to make more than one?" Sal can't help but let his eyes rake rurther down, and he pushes down the noise that wants to escape when his eyes rest on Larry's crotch.

"I did yeah. Took me a week to get the recipe right. All my neighbors are tired of cheesecake now that I've given them all the duds." He saunters over to Sal and throws his arms around his shoulders, the bottle of wine tapping his back lightly. He leans and lets his lips ghost over Sal's, smirking as he speaks in a slow and measured tone. "Now that you've had your eye-full why don't we go have dinner now?"

Sal's breath catches in the back of his throat as Larry's lips press delicately to his for a breif moment. "S-sorry.. I just can't help but wonder what you'll be giving me for my Valentine's."

"You'll see soon enough." Larry softly rocks his hips forward before letting go to turn and snag the box of chocolate covered cherries. He pops the box open and tosses one into his mouth, groaning as it pops over his tounge. "God I love these.."

"You just like when things explode in your mouth." Sal chuckles as Larry's face blazes red.

"You stop that.." He tosses one more in his mouth and sets the box down on the side table before heading towards the dinning room.

"So what did you make for me love?" Sal saunters along behind Larry, taking the opportunity to enjoy the veiw of Larry's muscular ass in his jeans.

"Well if you'd stop staring at my ass for more than one second, you'd see that its already on the table." He places the wine in a small bucket of ice next to a bottle of cherry wine, the ice clattering pulling Sal's attention up.

The round table is covered in a red, velvety table cloth. Four dark red candles are tucked into single hold stands and burn gently in the dimly lit room. A box of vanilla and strawberry cream filled chocolates sits in the lap of a powder blue plush deer, it's right eye having been replaced with a dark blue version of the lefts light blue. It wears a white and pink mask over its face, a clearly custom piece that larry must have spent far too much money on.

A hand rests over Sal's mouth as he scans the rest of the table. A vase of yellow chrysanthemums, marigolds, Ausmas, and daffodils sits in the middle of the table. At each end is a carefully filled plate, perfectly cooked steaks, fluffy baked potatoes, and fragrant couscous steam pleasantly in the dim light.

"Larry... You didnt have to do all this." Sal's voice catches as he picks up the plush and rubs his thumb over the smooth plastic mask. He takes note of the little straps, and unbuckles the tiny piece. He lifts it away and almost sobs as he sees the custom scared face underneath. "Where.. Where did you find this?"

"That sweet little fellow down at the flower shop helped me get it made. He also suggested all the types of flowers." Larry grins warmly as Sal's face goes lax for a moment.

"Wait.. The shop down the street? The Gardner's Nook?" Sal replaces the little mask and hugs the plush to his chest.

"Well yeah. It's the only flower shop here in Nockfell." Larry cocks an eyebrow and rest one hand on his hip. "Why?"

Sal motions towards the brown wolf plush in the living room. "That's the same shop, and I reckon the same person, that helped me find that plush for you."

"I'm not surprised." Larry smiles softly and moves to pull Sal's chair out. "But we can talk about it later. Let's eat now before our food gets cold."

Sal nods and tucks himself into the chair, chuckling softly as Larry helps tuck him close to the table. He sets the plush on the table as Larry uncorks the bottle of elderberry wine and pours him a glass. Tucking himslef into his chair, Larry fills his own glass and replaces the bottle in the ice bucket.

"To a wonderful Valentine's day." Sal lifts his glass, waiting patiently for Larry to do the same.

Larry lifts his glass and taps it with Sal's. "To a wonderful Valentine's day, and to a wonderful boyfriend."

Sal flushes slightly as his one hand briefly tightens over the ring box in his pocket, 'Boyfriend' was soon to be 'fiancé', and his heart beats faster in his chest.

They eat in a calm and peaceful silence, a soft tune playing from Larry's stereo in the living room. Sal occasionally lifting his gaze and blushing wildly as Larry dreamily watches him from across the table. 

"Make sure you save some room for dessert." Larry finishes his last bite and stands, whisking his plate from the table and heading off towards the kitchen to fetch their desserts.

Sal winces as he sees that he still has quite a bit left on his own plate, but he stands anyways. He collects his plate and takes a minor detour to grab the insulated container from the living room, then heads to the kitchen to stow away the extra food for later. "Anywhere in the fridge good for these?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah anywhere is fine." Larry delicately slices two pieces of cheesecake as Sal stashes the extra food away in the fridge. He tops his own slice with a generous scoop of cherries, while Sal's gets strawberries. 

Sal fidgets with his tie again, his nerves now making him jitter slightly. "Hey Larry?"

"Yes love?" He turns from the counter, a quizzicle expression on his face.

"You know I love you right?" Sal continues to fidget, but manages to lock his eyes with Larry's.

"Of course I do. And I love you too." Larry cocks and eyebrow at Sal. "Are you okay love?"

Sal takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"You are my heart, my stars, my moon, and the air in my lungs. You mean the world to me love. Ever since you came into my life, I haven't had a single day that I don't get butterflies thinking about you. You warm my soul and you set me free." Sal pauses for a moment as he steps forward to grab Larry's hand in his. "I can't see myself being anywhere other than at your side for the rest of my life."

"Sal.." Larry pushes tears back as he watches Sal fish a box from his pocket.

"I chose today to ask you a terribly important question, because I love you so incredibly much. So tell me Larry," he drops to one knee on the cold kitchen tiles and opens the ring box, holding it out towards Larry. "Will you make me the luckiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

"You fucker.." Larry sniffles and yanks a box from his own pocket, popping it open and showing Sal the silver band inside. "I was supposed to ask you today.." 

Sal falters for a moment, confusion dusting his face. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course its a yes you goof!" Larry heaves with laughter as he dashes his tears away.

"Yeah?" Sal hastily yanks the black ring from its box and reddies to slide it on Larry's finger.

"Yes! God yes Sal, I'll marry you!" He sniffles as Sal slides the ring on his finger, the fit snug and perfect. He quickly pulls Sal to his feet and snags his left hand, sliding the sliver band on his finger before pulling him into a hard kiss.

Teeth clack and breath catches as they press hard against the counter. Sal's hands find Larry's face and he lets his fingers rub the skin and coarse facial hair there, eliciting a soft sound of pleasure from Larry.

Breaking away for a moment, Sal sighs happily. "You're my fiancé. I'm going to marry you. I'm going to be your husband." 

"And I'm going to be yours." Larry rests his forhead against Sal's and hums happily. "I love you. Can we have our dessert now?"

Sal chuckles and kisses Larry's nose. "Yes love, we can have dessert now." 

Larry wiggles free from Sal and fetches two forks, passing Sal one with his slice. He happily destroys his own piece and places his plate in the sink while Sal takes his time and enjoys his.

"I'm going to go freshen up, you enjoy your cheesecake." Larry kisses Sal's cheek as he walls by, and Sal just groans happily around a mouthful of cheesecake and strawberries.

Sal leans his lower back against the counter and hums as he lets himself savor evey bite. He finishes his slice and decides to wash the few dishes in the sink while he waits for Larry to return. However, he finishes that task as well and Larry still hasn't returned. "What is he up too?" 

Heading towards the hall, Sal sees that the bathroom light is off, indicating that Larry was no longer in there. He turns and sees the soft glow of light from under the bedroom door, and his mouth goes dry as his pants get just a little bit tighter. 

He hesitates at the door, his fingers grazing the cold metal of the door knob as he tries to hear anything from the other side. Finding no sound from beyond, he cautiously opens the door.

Larry sits on the bed on his knees with his head tilted slightly, his clothes now shed and placed neatly next to his easel. He's clad in only a dark red thong, the velvety material not doing much to hide his impressive girth. "About time you realized I wasn't coming back out. I was starting to think that I'd have to come get you."

"Oh my.." Sal hastily shuts the door behind him and swallows thickly as he kicks his shoes off. 

Larry raises and eyebrow and trails his fingers from his knee up to his groin, cupping himself slightly and rubbing until he presses firmly against the fabric. "You ready for the rest of your gift?"

"Oh fuck yes.." Sal practically yanks his tie off along with his shirt, tossing them haphazardly to the side near his shoes. 

Larry hums as he shifts to rest on his elbows and knees, his hips swaying softly as an invitation to the already flustered Sal. "Well come on then Blue, come take what's yours."

Sal almost trips over his pants as he despretly kicks them with his boxers to the side. He's already painfully hard, and seeing Larry presented for him was making him reel. He quickly closes the gap between himself and the bed, wedging his aching dick against Larry's ass. He groans as Larry rocks his hips, using his well toned muscles to rub and tease the underside of Sal's dick.

"Y-you planned all of this.." Sal glances at the several candles burning around the dim room, their bases surrounded by yellow rose petals. 

Larry leans his chest against the bed as he turns his head to the side to peer over his shoulder at Sal. "Of course I did. Now why don't you show me how much you love me, and fuck me?"

Sal slides his thumb under the band that barley covers Larry's ass, and pulls it to the side. Slick lube already glistens on Larry in the dim light, he really had planned everything. Sal uses the fingertips of his index and ring fingers on his other hand to rub slow circles around Larry's ass, eliciting a soft moan from the taller man.

"You still have the lube on hand love? I'd like to make sure I have some too." He presses his fingers in lightly, earning a breathy gasp and a sharp twitch of Larry's hips. A surprising amount of lube spills as Sal rocks his fingers, maybe he wouldn't need any extra after all.

"H-here.. Hhnn.." Larry passes the bottle back towards Sal, his face heavily red as he clamps a small section of blanket between his teeth. He murmurs around the fabric as Sal withdraws his fingers, "Please hurry.. I want you.."

Sal quickly anoints himself with the slick fluid, tossing the bottle back on the bed and lining himself up. He uses his thumb and index finger to guide and push the head of his dick into the warm, wet entrance presented to him. Groaning as he pushes forward, he's greated with a smooth and soft slide all the way to the base of his dick. 

Larry lets a throaty moan roll from his lips, his hands gripping tight in the blankets. He rocks his hips softly, working his muscles along the shaft inside with fevor.

Sal holds the band of the thong aside as he rests both palms on Larry's ass. He lets his lithe hips start a gentle rhythm, a humming moan rolling from his chest as each inch glides deliciously in and out. His head lulls forward as Larry pushes back, a breathy moan getting lost amongst the blankets as Larry pants and wriths. 

"Fuck Larry.. So good.." Sal's hands slide to hold Larry's hips, and he pulls him close with every thrust. 

Larry relaxes his hold on the sheets and groans as he lets Sal move him back and forth. He couldn't lie, this was always his favourite. Just letting Sal fuck him how he pleased. Having him slowly thrusting deep and firm. It made him ache to be touched, to be filled.

Sal's nails dig into the tanned skin underneath them, and he groans as he thrusts harder.

Larry sucks in a sharp breath as the nails dare to break skin. Sal wouldn't last much longer at this rate, and he still wanted more. "Slower.."

Sal furrows his brows but does his best to slow his hips, each thrust now dragging from base to tip, and tip to base.

"Touch me.." Larry reaches back and scoots the front of the thong aside, letting his drooling member free from its confines.

Sal's right hand slides down from Larry's hip, his palm rubbing down the length of Larry's aching dick. He rubs at first, just using a slightly cupped hand to tease the twitching length until Larry's hips twitch and jump. Then he wraps those skilled fingers around him, and he strokes.

"Ooooohhh fuck Sal... Just like that..." His brows bunch together as he bites his lip, the dual sensation dragging a deep, throaty moan from his chest.

Sal's hips strain to remain at their leisurely pace, his gut aching as he pushes himself to keep going even though he's ready to burst. "Larry... I can't... Much longer..."

A trilling hum is Larry's only response as he forces his hips back, hard. 

"Fuck.." Sal lets his restraint crumble and he thrusts hard, the distinct crack of skin colliding filling the air along with Larry's keening moans. The thick member in his hand twitches hard and Sal fallows suit, folding over Larry's back as he empties over and over into him.

Larry's muscles twitch around Sal as he slows, pulling his hips back enough to slide out. Larry sways momentarily, then flops forward, groaning as his sensitive dick rubs on the blankets.

"You okay?" Sal steps a little to the side and clambers onto the bed next to Larry, throwing his arm over his tanned waist and pulling him close.

Larry hums happily and turns his head towards Sal. "I'm great."

Chuckling softly, Sal pulls Larry close to his chest before kissing the top of his head. "Happy Valentine's Day love."

Larry rubs his thumb against the band of his engagement ring and smiles into Sal's chest. "Happy Valentine's Day Blue."

Sal snags a blanket and tosses it over them, sighing as the gentle warmth of Larry's body makes him feel sleepy. He hums happily and yawns as he speaks. "I'm going to marry you so hard."

"Not if I marry you first." Larry yawns as Sal rubs his scalp, the soft gesture lulling him closer to sleep.

"I'll hold you to it." Sal mumbles as he slips into sleep, the soft sound of his breathing making Larry start to slip too.

As Larry pulls himself closer, he kisses Sal's chest and murmurs before falling asleep.

"It's a promise."


End file.
